yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Maiami Championship
The Maiami Championship is a Dueling competition in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. The event is sponsored by Leo Corporation and is managed by the "Maiami Duelist Association". The tournament is divided into three categories: "Junior", "Junior Youth" and "Youth", based on the contestant's age. Taking part in this tournament is the first step towards becoming a Professional Duelist. Purpose The Maiami Championship is a cover up plan designed by Reiji Akaba. According to him, the tournament is actually an exam to select Duelists whom are strong enough to battle against his father, Leo Akaba.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 35: "Academia and the Resistance" Additionally according to Reiji, the upcoming Battle Royal Junior Youth finals has an alternative motive as well. That is to to stop the upcoming Fusion Dimension invasion. For that, 8 LDS top students are joining in such battle. Requirements To qualify for the championship, a Duelist must either have: * Participated in at least fifty official Duels in a year, with a win rate of at least 60%. * Six consecutive wins in official Duels.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 15: "The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!" Participants Junior Division * Ayu Ayukawa†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Futoshi Harada†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Reira AkabaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Takeshi Shimizu†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Tatsuya Yamashiro†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" Junior Youth Division * Aiko Sagiri†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!" * Ashley†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" * Bram†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" * Carl†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" * Charles†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" * Dennis MacfieldYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" * Gen Ankokuji†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Noboru GongenzakaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Halil†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" * Hikage†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" * Haruno Mihara†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" * Hiroki Takasu†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!" * Hokuto Shijima†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Isao Kachidoki†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Ken UmesugiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!" * Koichi Kazami†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!" * Koichiro Akutsu†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!" * Makoto TakedaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!" * Masumi Kōtsu†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Michio Mokota†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 16: "Genius Master Chef "Michio Mokota"" * Mieru Hōchun†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Mikiyo Naname†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Olga†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" * Ryo Tajima†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!" * Shun KurosakiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Shingo Sawatari†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Sora Shiun'in†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 23: "Arcane Eye" * Sunmei Yanagi†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!" * Teppei Tairyōbata†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" * TsukikageYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" * Yaiba Tōdō†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Yūya SakakiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" * Yūzō Tanegashima†Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" * Yuzu HīragiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 15: "The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!" Youth Division * Yū SakuragiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" Unknown Division * Akira TendoYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" * Kai KurahashiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" * Kurumi KobayashiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" * Mai MiyataYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" * Mamoru TakedaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" * Musashi KinomotoYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" * Ryouhei SasakiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" * Shiori NanaseYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" * Takeshi AokiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" † Eliminated Tournament Format For the start of the tournament, Duelists were required to put their tournament ID's into their Duel Disk.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" A computer would then match that registered Duelist to another opponent. These two Duelists would have a match and the victor would advance to the next round. In the first round, there were 32 matches for the Junior Youth division. In the second round, there are supposed to be 16 matches for the Junior Youth Division. However, one was defaulted after Hokuto was captured by Serena.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" Final 16 of the Junior Youth Division The final 16 Duelists are engaged in a Battle Royal around Miami City using "Wonder Quartet" as the Action Field. The Duelists will also be able to find Pendulum Monsters around the city to assist them in their Duels. The Duelists must find at least two Pendulum Monsters to Duel against other opponents and wager them. Duelists participate in individual Duels, which can merge into Tag Duels.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 42: "Battle Royal Begins " If a Duelist forcibly joins a duel, they receive a 2000 damage penalty for intrusion.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" The winner will take the losing opponents Pendulum Monsters and move on to the next opponent. The top 8 Duelists with the most Pendulum Monsters will move onto the next round. The Battle Royal will last for 24 hours. The Battle Royal began at midday with all Duelists leaving the stadium to Duel. Final 8 of the Junior Youth Division The final 8 participants of the Junior Youth Division are Ken Umesugi, Makoto Takeda, Tsukikage, Dennis Macfield, Noboru Gongenzaka, Yūya Sakaki, Shun Kurosaki, and Yuzu Hīragi. Even though they are the last 8 participants, they only qualified because of an invasion of the Standard Dimension by the Fusion Dimension that sealed the other 8 participants into cards. Sora sealed Hikage,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Yūri sealed Halil and OlgaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" while the Obelisk Force sealed Ashley, Carl, Bram,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" Michio Mokota and Teppei TairyōbataYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon". No player really qualified towards the final 8 but obtained entrance because of the invasion. Cancellation The final 8 participants of the Junior Youth Division were Ken Umesugi, Makoto Takeda, Tsukikage, Dennis Macfield, Noboru Gongenzaka, Yūya Sakaki, Shun Kurosaki and Yuzu Hīragi. Rather than playing the Battle Royal as expected, they instead fended off an invasion of Standard Dimension by the Fusion Dimension that sealed the other 8 participants into cards. Sora sealed Hikage, Yūri sealed Halil and Olga while the Obelisk Force sealed Ashley, Carl, Bram, Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyōbata. Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda Dueled Yūgo, but were defeated by him off-screenYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon". Additionally, while Yuzu Hīragi survived, she was transported with Yūgo to the Synchro Dimension due to her bracelet and initially assumed by the other contestants to have been sealed in a card as well.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" After the Battle Royal ended, Himika Akaba and Reiji Akaba officially cancelled the Maiami Championship to reveal to the public the existence of the Fusion Dimension invaders as well as the Lancers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!" Winners of the Maiami Championship References }} Navigation Category:Tournaments